The New Guy at FNAF
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: Chris decides to become a guard at his favorite Pizza place as a kid but the Animatronics are a lot different than he remembers. (Adventure/Romance/Drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FNAF characters belong to Scott and him alone and I have my own OC**

 **AN: Bonnie and Foxy are girls in this fanfic**

Hi I'm Chris and I'm the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and after so many years of being away from the animatronics I've finally been able to return.

"Man I need to land me gig somewhere," I said angrily as I searched for a job

"Come on easy job with nice pay is all I ask for is that to hard," I said before spotting an ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **Looking for a new night guard 125$ every week Mon-Fri**

 **Call At**

 **919-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

"THIS PLACE IS OPEN YE-HAW," I yelled in happiness as I called the number.

"Hello how may I help you," a feminine voice said.

"I want the job as night guard and I have a resume ready for the manager," I said excitedly.

"Really? Well then come down tonight at 10:00 for an interview," the lady said surprised but I failed to notice.

"Alright then I'll be there," I said as hung up and walked into my room.

"I'm coming back guys," I told a picture of a 5 year old me with Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy in the background and placed in my pocket.

 _Freddy's Pizzeria_

"Where is that kid? Did he change his mind?" a lady asked as a car pulled up.

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic jams held me up," I explained as we went into the Pizzeria.

"Well better late than never," she said as we passed the three main animatronics.

"Hey why does Bonnie look different," I asked seeing Bonnie with a thinner costume.

"Oh that was an upgrade given to Bonnie and Foxy to make them look better and then we fixed the glitchy programs in them along with Freddy and Chica. The other animatronics we have are having their programs fixed and should be back in two days," she said as we entered the main office.

"So let's begin my name is Jane and you are," Jane asked.

"My name is Chris and I have a resume for you," I said handing her the resume.

"Wow this is the first time someone's handed in a resume," Jane said surprised at my professionalism.

"Really no one tries for a good impression to get the job," I asked confused.

"The reputation here isn't to great so no one really wants the job as night guard," Jane said sadly.

'What's wrong with the reputation of this place,' I wondered.

"So do you think you can start tonight," Jane asked me.

"Sure I don't have anything to do tonight anyways," I said as Jane smiled.

"Thanks for doing this and I hope the animatronics don't bother you to much," Jane said as she left and I approached my office.

"Well then let's see if they remember me," I said as I placed the picture of 5 year old me on the table.


	2. Night 1

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF characters I do not own them.**

 **AN: This chapter will be longer than the first.**

Bonnie's POV

"So did you guys get a feeling of déjà vu when you saw the new guy?" Bonnie asked her companions.

"He looked familiar but I don't know why," Chica said thinking about the new security guard.

"Maybe we could ask him," Bonnie suggested.

"What do you think Freddy?" Chica asked him.

"Look into the Office windows and see he brought something that could tell us who he is." Freddy said with Bonnie and Chica agreeing with him.

"So who's going to go look," Chica asked.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said volunteering.

"Alright fine but please don't get off task," Freddy said as Bonnie left ignoring him.

Chris's POV

"So all I do is look at a camera. Why didn't anyone take the job it seems pretty easy?" I said checking the camera's after listening to the Phone Guy.

"Well this is boring… Huh wait where's Bonnie?" I said noticing Bonnie left the stage.

"Come on, come on. Where are you!" I said to myself worried as I searched for Bonnie.

"(Giggles) Huh who's giggling?" I asked myself before spotting Bonnie in the West Hall.

"HOLY CRUD NUGGET," I yelled seeing Bonnie so close to the camera then I heard even more giggling.

"Who's giggling?" I said slightly annoyed as I turned on the light seeing Bonnie staring at me.

"WTF HOLY CRAP," I yelled in surprise falling out of my chair.

"Sorry for the scare," Bonnie said shyly as I got up.

"N-No problem [cough] I just got surprised," I said gasping for air.

"Bonnie who's screaming down here," Chica said coming down the East Hall.

"Sorry I scared him a little and he screamed," Bonnie said as Chica sighed.

"Well keep it down please and I'm sorry about that so what's your name," Chica said as I got in my chair.

"My names Chris and I thought at least one of you would remember me," I said with a tone of sadness.

"Well we did have a feeling of déjà vu when we saw you," Chica said as I grabbed the photo.

"Maybe this will jog your memories," I said showing them the photo as the Bonnie nearly cried and Chica just looked shocked in revelation.

"Chris your back it's been so long," Chica said almost ready to cry.

"It's been about 15 years actually," I said smiling that my old friends remembered me.

"Chris where were you for so long," Bonnie asked as she hugged me.

"I honestly tried to come back but there was an accident and I couldn't come," I said holding her.

"Well now you're back and that's all that matters," Chica said smiling.

"Hey let's go tell Freddy the good news," Bonnie said smiling.

"Sure but shouldn't we tell Foxy too," I asked as they froze for moment.

"Foxy's upgrades never fixed the damage done to her," Chica said sadly.

"So get an engineer to grab a tool box and get to work seriously your not asking much," I said calmly.

"We mean 'The Bite of 87' she never stopped blaming herself she's depressed," Bonnie said as I just looked at them.

"Well then we do what we need to do and help her," I said oblivious to what they truly meant.

"Foxy might not trust herself enough to get near you she's afraid of hurting someone else," Chica said sadly as we walked past Pirate Cove.

"[Sigh] Then tomorrow I'll stay near her for the entire shift that'll boost her confidence," I said thinking of solutions.

"Wow you're really set on helping her aren't you," Chica said quietly.

"I learned something's while I was away," I said in a low tone making them stop questioning me.

"Hey Freddy we found out who the new night guard is," Bonnie said smiling while I hid in the shadows.

"Well then who's the new night guard," Freddy asked as I emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Freddy it's me," I said smiling while Freddy stared at me.

"You seem familiar so who are you," Freddy asked me struggling to remember me.

"It's me Chris," I said as Freddy's eyes widened hearing my name.

"Y-Your that little boy from so long ago," Freddy said with a small smile.

"Yes and it's good to see you again," I said smiling.

"So where were you for so long," Freddy asked me causing me to frown.

"Let's just say I've been running from a monster," I said wanting the subject to drop.

"So Freddy do you mind if I go see Foxy for a minute," I asked changing the subject.

"Hmm… Sure Foxy could use some cheering up," Freddy said as I left for Pirate's Cove.

"Freddy you know Foxy is depressed if she sees him she'll be worried about hurting him," Bonnie said as Chica nodded.

"Well Foxy could use a pick me up and Chris is one of us so let's just let him see Foxy," Freddy said as Bonnie and Chica worried for me.

 _Pirate's Cove_

"Out of Order, huh that's a load of bullshit," I said reading the sign.

"Foxy you in their I wanted to see you," I said hearing her softly crying.

"If you don't come out I'll go in," I warned as she continued to cry.

"That's it I'm going in," I said as I crawled into the cove.

"Go away please I want to be left alone (Crying softly)," Foxy said not looking at me and still crying.

"Foxy it's me Chris I came back," I said getting Foxy to look at me.

"Prove it how do I know your not lying," Foxy said as I pulled out the photo.

"This proof enough for ya," I asked handing her the photo.

"Chris it r-really is you," Foxy said hugging me as I smiled.

"Hey I heard you were depressed so I came to cheer you up," I said as Foxy continued hugging me.

"T-Thank you b-but I'm s-scared I might hurt you," Foxy said before she started to cry again.

"Foxy I don't give two shit's about the past it's in the past I learned that while I was away from this place," I said trying to comfort her.

"B-But I a-attacked someone I-I could've k-killed them," Foxy said crying again as I hugged her.

"Let go of the past or the past will take you," I said as I sat with her.

"I really missed you Chris," Foxy said hugging me.

"I missed you guys too so stop living in that memory okay," I said as she cuddled on my shirt.

"Ah I could get used to a job like this," I said checking my watch it was 5:50.

"Oh crud my shift's about to end," I said as Foxy looked at me.

"Your coming back right," Foxy asked with tears on her face.

"Hell yeah I won't leave you guy's like that again and I'll visit you sometime during the day okay," I told her as I got of the cove and ran to the entrance of the Pizzeria with Jane pulling up.

"Oh Chris how was the night," Jane asked me as she smiled nervously.

"Great it was pretty peaceful," I told her and Jane looked shocked.

"What everyone I've hired complained about how they wanted to quit because of the games Freddy and the others play," she said as I laughed.

"I've got history here they need a reminder on who I was but they did remember me," I said as Jane laughed.

"So will you be staying or would you like to quit," Jane asked as I smirked.

"I'm staying there is no way in hell I'd quit this job," I said smiling as Jane laughed.

"Well I'm happy that you are staying but during the day please refrain from using dirty words please," Jane asked smiling.

"If I get mad I will swear like a sailor," I said getting in my car, 'I'm back and no way I'm leaving,' I thought as drove home.


	3. Night 2

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF character's the OC's are mine**

 _My Dream_

"Huh where am I and who cut out the lights," I asked and saw a Golden Freddy suit lying on the ground.

"Huh a Gold Freddy who knew," I said with a bit of a smile.

"H-H-Help m-me," the suit said in a raspy as it floated off the ground.

"Uh is this a ghost and if it is then I have officially seen everything," I said jokingly as the suit laughed.

"I-It's m-me," the suit/ghost said it's voice still raspy.

"Who's me be specific," I said as the ghost got right in my face.

"S-Save t-them," the ghost told me as I tried backing up.

"Whoa personal space," I told the ghost, as it got closer to my face

"Y-You c-can't," the ghost said before screaming like a banshee as I woke up.

 _Reality_

"Whoa that was a weird ass dream," I said as I sat up and got dressed.

"What time is it," I asked myself seeing it was 10:00 am.

"Well time to go visit like I promised," I said as I got in my car.

"Wonder what's on the radio," I said I turned the radio on and it started playing Thunder Struck and Highway to Hell as I pulled up into the parking lot.

"I wonder if the animatronics can still talk to me during the day," I asked myself as I entered the Pizzeria seeing Chica walk around and talk with the kids.

"Guess that's a yes," I said smirking as I went to Pirate's Cove.

"Hey buddy no one's allowed in Pirate's Cove unless it's an employee," a man said to me as was about to enter.

"Well I'm the new night guard so I can enter Pirate's Cove if I wish thank you and have a nice day," I said with some annoyance in my voice as I entered Pirate's Cove.

"Hey Foxy you here I'm back," I said as approached the curtains seeing Foxy sitting in the cove.

"Chris you came," Foxy said getting up and hugging me.

"It's nice to see you too Foxy," I said returning the hug.

"So this is Pirate's Cove during the day can you help remind me to get Jane to reopen this place," I said walking around as Foxy looked upset.

"Jane said that she didn't think I was ready yet," Foxy said looking sad as I stopped walking.

"Trust me I can be _very_ persuasive," I said with a smile.

"She said I might not be able to handle it and I could cause another incident," Foxy said sitting down.

'Note to self get Jane to apologize and reopen Pirate's Cove,' I thought thinking of ways to persuade her.

"She's always trying to make us more efficient so she can repair the reputation of this place," Foxy said as I turned towards her.

"Leave Jane to me you need to start thinking positive," I said holding her shoulders.

"Hey Foxy when my shift starts do want to hang out since it's been a while," I asked her.

"Sure we can take turns on catching up I'll talk to Freddy and the others about it later," Foxy said as I stood up to go see the others.

"Well it seems Bonnie is free at the moment," I said seeing her sitting down and resting.

"Hey Bonnie how are you," I asked as Bonnie smiled at me.

"Hey Chris I'm doing pretty well but these kids were rowdier than usual," Bonnie said rubbing her arms.

"Well they need to let out all their energy so it's only natural from them too be rowdy," I said smiling.

"Yeah so what did you do while you were away," Bonnie asked as I thought about how to answer her.

"I traveled I was always moving searching for an adventure I got one but it went south so I just decided to come back and settle down for a while," I said thinking about my past.

"Wow sounds like you've had a lot of fun traveling," Bonnie said to me as I smiled.

"It was fun but I missed this place so I thought why not return," I said as sat down.

"Well I'm glad your back and tomorrow night will get to see the others," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Alright then I'll be back for my shift tell Chica and Freddy I said hi for me," I said as left the restaurant.

 _Time skip to 11:50_

"Hey Jane how was the day," I asked stepping out of my car.

"It was good only some minor issues but besides that everything is cool," Jane said smiling.

"Hey when do you plan to reopen Pirate's Cove and let Foxy have her moment back," I asked her as she sighed.

"I don't know I want to but there is so much bad publicity around the 'Bite of 87' that I'm not sure if I can reopen Pirate's Cove," Jane said looking sad.

"Here's my input to hell with what others think," I said calmly.

"But the board might fire me if reopen it or they could blackmail me into scrapping Foxy," Jane said as I shook my head at her.

"I was insulted and yelled at for 6 years of my life and I didn't let anyone stop me for doing my own thing," I said with traces anger in my voice.

"And what would people say about it they are all terrified of the incident I could get tons of complaints about it to," Jane said ready to cry.

"I wasn't scared of people's opinions because that's all they are opinions so who gives a crap about the past it's the past grow up," I said walking into the restaurant leaving Jane to cry.

"Uh… What exactly just happened and why's Jane crying," Freddy asked as I turned towards him.

"She said she doesn't know if Pirate's Cove will EVER reopen that's the biggest pile of crap put in front of me yet and I have been neck high in people just spouting crap out their mouth," I said looking like I was ready to beat someone up.

"Calm down so what did you say to her," Freddy asked as I calmed down.

"She's afraid of people judging her with their 'opinions' and can't make a choice of her own so I told her some philosophy and it was to much to hear the truth so she just burst," I said as turned towards my office needing a moment to vent.

 _My Office (Vent room)_

"BIGGEST PILE OF CRAP IN THE WORLD," I screamed as my face looked like a tomato from my anger.

"Jeez can you tone it down please," Bonnie asked as she approached my door.

"Oh hey Bonnie what's up," I asked as she looked at me dumbstruck.

"You just went angry to calm in under five seconds that isn't even possible," Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm you say something," I asked not hearing her mumbling.

"It's nothing so Freddy said you made Jane cry after telling her something called philosophy," Bonnie asked me.

"Philosophy is the views of life I learned a bit of it during my travels," I said smiling.

"So why did it make Jane cry," Bonnie asked.

"Philosophy isn't sugarcoated it's harsh and it's very true if someone can't take the truth they breakdown and cry in realization of a wrong they did," I said as Bonnie looked down at the ground.

"Why are you down in the dumps," I asked her as she looked at with tears in her eyes.

"I was thinking about what we did before you came," Bonnie said with tears on her face.

'My luck is rotten or something every girl I'm near cries… Ugh why can't life cut me some slack," I thought to myself.

"Well I said it once I'll say again, screw the past," I said as Bonnie looked at me like I was a hero from a war.

"You know we weren't always trying to stuff people into suits," Bonnie said with look of sadness and grief.

"If you're going to tell a story of the past let's do it with everyone else first okay," I said getting out of the office.

"I'll get Freddy and Chica can you get Foxy," Bonnie asked.

"Sure I'm going to get Foxy and explain to her about Pirate's Cove," I said as I entered Pirate Cove.

"Foxy I'm back to talk," I said walking over to her booth.

"Oh hey Chris how did your talk with Jane go," Foxy asked with hopeful smile.

"She's scared of her higher ups so I told her the truth and then she cried," I said shrugging.

"So they might never let me see the children again," Foxy said crying.

"{Sigh} God truly hates me right now," I said hitting my head on the wall.

"Why are y-you {sniffle} hitting y-your head on the {crying} wall," Foxy asked me as she cried.

"Cause God has something against me today," I said sighing as I stopped banging my head.

"Doesn't that {sniffle} hurt," Foxy asked me still crying.

"No I do it _**a**_ _ **lot**_ so I can't feel the pain," I said knocking on my skull making an echo.

"One day they'll s-scrap {sniffle} me I-I just {crying} know it," Foxy said crying on my shoulder.

"One day they'll _**try**_ to scrap you I'll make sure they don't succeed," I said popping knuckles.

"I don't know why I even thought they would reopen my Cove I'll just get scrapped," Foxy said depressed.

"FOXY QUIT TALKING LIKE THAT I HAVE FAITH IN YOU AND THIS COVE," I snapped as Foxy looked shocked at my outburst.

"If you give up this cove will never so quit being so much like me and quit thinking about others approving you and just screw the negatives in your life," I said with anger and sadness in my voice.

'Quit being so much like me what happened to you Chris,' Foxy thought as I calmed down.

"Sorry about that I just didn't like you talking about yourself like that," I said sitting down.

"It's okay I needed that just like we need you," Foxy said holding my arm.

"Well Bonnie wants to explain your past and stuff so let's meet up with the others," I said as we left the Cove.

 _Show Stage_

"Alright I got Foxy and we had a little talk about Jane," I said seeing Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie on the stage.

"Well that explains the screaming and crying," Chica said giggling.

"So you ready to talk," I asked as Chica and Bonnie looked down.

"Sorry Bonnie and Chica are very sensitive on this subject," Freddy said sadly.

"Well I'm ready," I said smiling.

"Well it started like this," Freddy said as he explained the past.

 _Flash back (before Bonnie and Foxy's transformation into women) No Ones POV_

" _Hey kids did you have fun," Freddy said into his mic._

" _YES," the children said happily._

" _Well thanks for visiting us," Chica said as the kids left._

" _Well that was a pretty good show," Bonnie said smiling._

" _Yeah let's head to the back for our repairs," Freddy said as they went back stage and saw five dead children and man in a suit stained in blood._

" _W-What happened," Freddy said in horror as the man turned towards them._

" _Perfect," the man said as he approached them and hit Bonnie on the head disabling him._

" _What are you doing," Chica said in terror as the man turned her off._

" _I won't let you escape," Freddy said as he tore a piece of the suit off revealing a purple sleeve._

" _You'll pay for that," the man said disabling Freddy._

 _End Flash back_

"After that we later found out that he stuffed those poor kids bodies into our suits," Freddy said sadly as Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy cried.

"What the F***, what kind of sicko does that," I said appalled by the tale.

"After that we never trusted adults again especially the one's who work here," Freddy said as the girls nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said as they nodded.

"Well I think that's enough story telling for one night," Freddy said sadly.

"I can agree to that," I said as I escorted Foxy back to Pirates Cove.

 _My Office_

"Ugh I need something to relieve me of this stress," I said to myself as I grabbed a soda.

"Down the hatch," I said drinking the soda then saw the Golden Freddy.

"WTF," I said falling out of my chair.

"Y-You c-can't s-save t-them," the gold Freddy said as it's eyes grew black.

"What the hell," I said before blacking out.

 _Later in my Office_

"I'm going to kill Goldie when I see him again," Freddy said angry.

"Oh what I'm going to do if I report this the reputation will go down again," Jane said worrying.

"Oh god I can't believe Goldie did this," Foxy said sadly.

"Why did Goldie attack him," Bonnie said as I stirred.

"Aw my head," I said holding my head.

"CHRIS," everyone screamed.

"Thank you for making my headache even more painful," I said standing up.

"We thought Goldie got you," Chica said happily.

"Oh the Golden Freddy he showed up," I said as they all looked dumbstruck.

"Why are you guys and gals looking at me like that," I asked very confused.

"No night guard has ever survived a meeting with Goldie before," Freddy said dumbstruck.

"He didn't move how would he kill me," I asked still confused.

"By making you relive sad and awful memories on a loop," Bonnie said surprised.

"So basically endless nightmare that is lame," I said shrugging as Freddy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How can you be so calm," Freddy asked me.

"I'm not," I said as I left.


	4. Night 3

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the owner of FNAF I only own my OC's**

 **A/N: A thank you to Seje For Days on writing this lemon and adding his own minor changes to this chapter his Lemon is perfect in every way.**

"Those guys had a hard life... If I was in their shoes, I would have done the same" I entered my apartment, ready to relax when-

"CHRIS!" my landlord bellowed.

"Hey Barry. What's up?" I said with a smile as Barry ran up to me.

"Sorry... for having to be... on top of you so much kid(Gasp)... but I need that rent money..." Barry said panting after running to catch me.

"Sure! But, can you hold off till the end of the week? I'm not getting paid till then." I explained with a smile.

"Well I guess I can wait till you get paid. Just don't forget it, all right?"

"I won't. Good night Barry."

"Good night Chris." Barry said as I closed the door after waving him goodbye.

"Now I sleep." I decided to try and go to sleep without interruptions, so I locked the door behind me and made sure everything was secure before heading to my room. It was there when I saw-

"Why!? Why me!?" I griped, seeing Goldie sitting on my bed seemingly peaceful.

"Hello Chris." Goldie's raspy voice was gone, so I had given him my fullest attention.

"Hello Goldie... Why are you in my room and why did you knock me out?"

"You're different than most night guards... You have emotional ties to the others... Plus, you are caring and kind... Something the other night guards neglected."

"Well, thanks for the compliment but why did you knock me out?" I still needed that question answered above all else.

"To read your mind..."

"Did you like what you saw?" Goldie laughed heartily at that comment.

"Your mind was strange... It was like a maze... I saw your childhood memories but after that... I couldn't go any farther..." I smiled as I heard this info.

"Well... Thanks for letting me live and all. But I need to sleep and you are on my bed." As soon as I said that, Goldie faded away.

"Thank you," I said to the air as I passed out on my bed...

11:00 am-My Apartment...

"Eh... Time to go visit Foxy and the others." After being awake for a little more than 10 minutes and periodically checking the time, I decided to get dressed and leave. As I was putting on my uniform, there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Chris, you home?" It was Barry again.

"Yeah, I'm still home what's up?"

"In order to extend the rent due date... I need 10 bucks."

"Wife?"

"Yeah. Wants some new stuff."

"I feel sorry for you." I finished getting dressed and opened the door to give Barry 10 bucks.

"Thanks Chris." Barry said walking away as I got in my car and drove to Freddy's...

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

"Huh... Guess the other animatronics got their repairs finished." I deduced, seeing the trucks in the parking lot. I wasn't alone there as Jane was by the front door to the place.

"Oh! Hey Chris!" Jane cried, waving to me.

"Hello Jane. So the others got their repairs done?" I asked.

"Yep! We're putting them inside now."

"Cool! Mind if I go in there?"

"No it's cool. Just don't get in the movers' way!" I went inside the pizzeria, seeing the crew already functioning and about.

"Oh! Hey Chris. How are you doing?" Freddy asked me, having saw me first.

"Good. Also, Goldie came to my apartment and told me he won't try to kill me any more." Freddy just smiled.

"Well, I'm happy he won't try to kill you. But the others might not understand why you're still alive." Freddy was pointing to the Toys not that far away.

"I'll make peace with them, but I wanted to talk with Foxy and see how she's doing."

"She's still in Pirate's Cove."

"Okay thanks!" I said walking to Pirate's Cove for the vixen...

Pirate's Cove...

"Hey Foxy? You here?" I asked. From seemingly nowhere, she hugged me.

"Chris! I'm glad you still came!"

"Why would I leave this place? It's so cool, it's practically oozing cool."

"So, what's your plan for the Toys?"

"My plan? What am I, a businessman?" Foxy laughed at my sense of humor.

"So, how you doing Foxy? Are you okay about yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm a little upset but I'm still hopeful," Her tone had grown sad, but I was glad for her despite it.

"You know, this is the first time people took my advice seriously."

"Really? You're good at giving advice. Why don't people listen to you more often?"

"My age is one reason and my personality is another. When I give advice, I'm 100% truthful. I never sugarcoat anything."

"The truth hurts right?" I laughed at her this time.

"Yes exactly. They can't take it and they blame me."

"But you didn't do anything to them..."

"True. But that's how some people are. They blame their problems on others..." Now my tone had went down to a morose octave.

"You know... Before you came here, I was pretty depressed; I didn't even leave the Cove." Her tone had matched my own.

"Must've been tough..."

"It was. But when you came, you brought me out my slump. You weren't scared of me and you didn't judge me." She laid herself down on me.

"Well we have a lot in common. During my travels, I was depressed too, and I was afraid of an incident in my past too."

"Really? What happened?" Foxy asked.

"It's very personal... So, if I tell you... you can't tell anyone," Foxy nodded her affirmative.

"I was at my friends house cause I needed a place to stay. We went to bed in separate rooms, but when we woke up I was in his bed..." Foxy stayed silent so I continued.

"He asked why I was there and I told I don't know. I went back to sleep in my room and woke up in his again. We argued for what felt like hours until he kicked me out, calling me a pervert and a gay. All I gave him was the finger." Foxy looked shocked.

"A week later, his new buddies tried to kill me. So I fought them and won, but I received a couple scars." I pulled up my shirt, showing a giant X on my ribs as Foxy gasped.

"I'm so sorry you suffered that..." She had tears in her eyes.

"You had nothing to do with it. You shouldn't feel guilty." I started holding her to comfort the little vixen.

"I know, but it's just that... You mean a lot to me Chris." I was shocked.

'Is she confessing her feelings to me?...' I thought as I held her close.

"Foxy... I really missed you and the others. I remember your old pirate accent..." I said thinking of my childhood.

"Yeah. I haven't used my pirate voice since the 'Bite of 87'."

"I had a lot of fun in this Cove when I was kid." I said, flashing a smile.

"I remember when you were bullied for coming here and how I stepped in to help you..." Foxy said, my smile infecting her with one as well.

"Yeah. I'm lucky you helped. That was the tenth insult in one week for coming here." I saw Foxy's yellow eyes flash, full of life.

"I really hope your friends are better Foxy..." She nodded...But then...

[Smooch!] I kissed her and left out immediately after, Jane having called me.

"I-I just g-got k-kissed..." Foxy droned in a stupor, having to sit down with tons of emotions filling her...

"Hey Chris, how did your talk with Foxy go?" Jane asked.

"Good. Hey I have a question. Do you have a list that tells you what got upgraded to the animatronics?" I asked.

"Yes, but why do want to know?"

"I wanted to see what exactly got upgraded on them."

"Alright then. I have Foxy's and Bonnie's with me; the others are at my house so I can fax them to the board." She gave me the papers she already had.

"Thanks. I'll give them back before my shift." I left for my house...

My Apartment...

"Alright let's see... Foxy's upgrades include:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

'Wow they can do that with machines?' I thought in wonder.

"Wonder if Bonnie's are the same..." I asked myself, reading Bonnie's upgrades:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

Slimmer figure

"Not much difference between the two." I concluded after reading the upgrade list.

"I better get going or else I'll be late." I left for Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

"Hey Jane, I got the papers you lent me." I said, handing the papers back to her.

"Thanks! Have a good night Chris." She left.

"Well, I hope the Toys aren't too rowdy." I entered the Pizzeria, seeing the mascot first.

"Freddy, you here?" Freddy came to me a few moments after.

"Yes. And the Toys are willing to get to know you." Freddy said that nervously.

"Freddy, calm down. I got this." I entered the dining area, seeing the Toys, Marionette, BB, and Mangle/Vixen.

"Hello, my name is Chris. You guys want drinks?" I asked, pulling out sodas.

"We're animatronics remember?" Toy Freddy reminded.

"True, but Foxy and Bonnie were upgraded with the ability to eat and drink. So why do you think they would exclude you of said privilege?" I countered as Foxy and Bonnie walked in.

"Why are these two oldies here?" Toy Chica said rudely.

"Calm down. You guys all act like you're about to go to some hell-bound war with one another." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree. We should relax; a little he doesn't have criminal record." Marionette added.

"Look kid, we are the newer and better models." Toy Bonnie taunted.

"Yeah. These older models are scrap-metal." BB said laughing.

"Guys, I thought we were giving him a chance, not insulting him and the originals." Vixen rebutted.

"Thank you Vixen. Now if you're going to continue your insults, be warned... I survived Goldie's gaze. What chance of killing me do you have?" I said with anger in my voice.

"So? It's just that Goldie's getting old and rusty." TB said smugly.

"Yeah, just like these two sluts." TC continued, hurting some feelings as Foxy and Bonnie began to cry.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Either shut up or prepare for me to kick your tails to Mars." I threatened darkly.

"Oh, I'm so scared of two sluts and their big bad boyfriend. Bring it on ugly." BB challenged before I sliced his balloons to shreds. His demeanor did a 180 and he fell onto his knees

"M-My b-balloons." BB deadpanned, gathering the tiny pieces of rubber.

"You're going to get beat for that!" TB yelled, jumping at me.

"Screw you prick." I stated, grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground. Vixen, Marionette, Foxy, Bonnie, and everyone else besides TC backed up.

"Huh, you've got some nerves. But are sure you want to fight me or would you rather help your boyfriend?..." I told her, pointing at TB while laughing.

"Y-You're a m-monster." TC said trembling in fear.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I whispered as TC ran to help TB. I was still trying to calm down, so I decided to leave.

"I'm going to go vent, so stay far away from the Office." I left them stunned and terrified at my handiwork...

Office...

"TC was the only slut in the building. She's like her boyfriend; dumb and cocky." I said to myself as I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me... Foxy." I opened the door for the vixen and let her inside.

"Welcome to my man cave!" I cheered, holding my arms out. Foxy laughed before jumping on me. We laughed together, looking into each other's eyes before she started kissing me. I was stunned, but I let it go for 5 minutes. At that time, she got off to let me breathe.

"Wow... That was... wow..." I said, stunned by Foxy's sudden kiss.

"That's my 'thank you' for my kiss earlier." Foxy said seductively.

"Then what's the thank you for earlier?" I asked wanting more.

LEMON TIME(Brought to you by Seje For Days)...

Before we got started, I closed the doors, making sure the others couldn't sneak in and make us stop. I prepared to have one of the best times of my life as Foxy laid on the couch, legs spread open and revealing her vulva. I slowly salivated at the mouth as I took off the rest of my clothes. My member was already hard and it was leaking a droplet of pre.

"So Foxy~...How do you wanna do this?" She didn't answer; all she did was open her lips to him while beckoning to it.

"Come on big boy~...Just take me like a bitch in heat~..." Her words had stirred something in my loins...

Lust...

I said nothing as I crept to her awaiting form. She smirked, as if in challenge, liked a true vixen.

"Well, you gonna put it in or will I have to go find someone else~?" The threat was taken into account, as evident by the fact that I pinned her to the bed and pushed inside. Her walls kept me inside, the tip just getting past.

"Ngh~...So tight~..." She moaned her agreement as I began to push in deeper. My cock dribbled some pre out to help with lubrication, letting me slide in a couple more inches. I pushed and pushed, trying to get past all of the resistance I was getting before I hit her hymen. Snapping outta my daze, I looked at her to see if she was ready. Knowing what was going to happen, she picked my shirt off the ground and stuffed it into her mouth like a ball. She gave me a nod and I pulled back, grunting as her tightness was trying to keep me inside. I gave her a reassuring pat on the thigh...

Before thrusting inside and tearing her hymen to pieces.

She screamed blood-curdling into my shirt, only not hurting my ears as it was muffled. I had to force my will into it as her walls clamped down to prevent any movement forward or back. He sat there, letting her get used to having only half inside before her walls let up a bit, allowing me to go deeper.

I felt some more resistance, but I went to her neck, kissing it so she'd relax faster. And it worked; her twat got loose enough for me to hilt inside. But once I did... Oh, the tightness...It was heavenly. It took me a lot to not cum right then and there, especially with the position I'm in.

"Come on~...Chris~...Move already...Fuck my pussy~..." Some of my energy came back and I began to pull out, feeling like I was being held captive on the way before settling the tip in only. She whined as I sat there, squirming around and trying to push my dick back in. I kept it out, trying to withhold my climax from coming so soon. Once the feeling of euphoria died down a few notches, I pushed back in, sinking to the hilt before she could even feel the penetration. When she did, I was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from her. Foxy's legs began to wrap around me as I started to pull out again, catching some of her fluids on my member.

I developed a pace, going hard inside and pulling out slowly. I could tell she loved it by the way her vulva was trying its best to keep my dick in whenever I pulled out. I grunted each time I went in, her walls providing slick and easy entry, while also feeling too fucking good. Foxy? She was moaning for octaves I believed the others could hear.

"Oh YES~! HARDER~! FUCK ME HARDER~!" I couldn't really say no; she was just too sexy. I grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her moans and making this more enjoyable. She lifted her hips so my thrusts could go deeper. And it paid off as I hit her-

"MMMMMMM~!...Ahhh~! Hit me there again~!" Her G-spot.

I took note of its location mentally as I restarted my pace, making sure to aim in that area within her. My efforts were not in vain as I began to feel my dick get soaked in fluids, meaning she was getting closer and closer to climax. She thrusted her hips back onto mine, trying to get more into her. was starting to feel another wall in her as I was thrusting, meaning not only was I hilting her very deep but I was by her cervix.

"COME ON~! CUM IN ME ALREADY~! I WANNA FEEL IT~! I WANNA FEEL YOU POUND MY CUNNY AND FLOOD ME WITH YOUR SEED CHRIS~! PLEASE~!"

'I don't remember asking her to be slutty...But I'll take it...' Now that I knew she wanted it all, I slowed down so I could fuck her as hard as I can, making her have a goofy face from the bliss she was feeling.

"Foxy...I...I'm...I''M CUMMING~!" I couldn't tell her what I really wanted to say right there as I came, flooding her walls with my seed and getting some in her womb. As she felt full, her climax hit when I had thrusted in one more time, hitting her g-spot. Her fem-cum came like a river, soaking me, my lower body, and the couch in one sitting...

LEMON ENDING

"So how do you feel," I got up off of her and cleaning myself up.

"Amazing," Foxy replied her eyes seemed distant.

"Well I need to check on everyone else and make sure they're not scared of me," I said walking out of the Office.

 _Dining Room_

"Freddy you here," I said as I walked into the Dining Room.

"I'm right here," Freddy said as he sitting on the stage with TF.

"Hey sorry about busting TB but when he insulted them I lost it. Also he was literally asking for me to do it to him," as I sat on a table.

"It's fine TB, TC, and BB are jerks to everyone especially the originals," TF sighed.

"Well if they don't tick me off like that again then there won't be any more problems," I told him.

"Well now you've hurt TB's pride so he's pretty upset and angry," TF shrugged.

"Well he was being a prick and an idiot," I replied.

"Well you could talk to Chica about Bonnie since she's the only one who could talk to her after she locked herself in Parts& Services," Freddy told me as Chica came by.

"Oh hey Chris did you finish venting," Chica asked as I smirked.

"Yea Foxy came by and 'helped' me," I told them smiling as their jaws crashed to the floor.

"Uh…. Your jaws fell off," I told them as they began to reattach them.

"What did you mean by Foxy 'helped' you," Freddy questioned slightly worried.

"We had fun and that's all you get to hear," I smiled as they looked at me with wide eyes.

"So how's Bonnie," I turned to Chica changing the subject.

"She's crying and asked me to tell everyone to keep away from Parts& Services until she feels better," Chica told us sadly as the bell for 6 A.M rang.

"Well my shift is over I'll catch a wink or two and then I'll come back and visit," I got up and left waving goodbye as I left for my house.


	5. Night 4

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the owner of FNAF I only own my OC's**

 **A/N: A thank you to Seje For Days on writing this lemon and adding his own minor changes to this chapter his Lemon is perfect in every way.**

"Those guys had a hard life... If I was in their shoes, I would have done the same" I entered my apartment, ready to relax when-

"CHRIS!" my landlord bellowed.

"Hey Barry. What's up?" I said with a smile as Barry ran up to me.

"Sorry... for having to be... on top of you so much kid... but I need that rent money..." Barry sputtered, panting after running to catch me.

"Sure! But, can you hold off till the end of the week? I'm not getting paid till then." I explained smiling.

"Well I guess I can wait till you get paid. Just don't forget it, all right?"

"I won't. Good night Barry."

"Good night Chris." I closed the door after waving him goodbye.

"Now I sleep." I decided to try and go to sleep without interruptions, so I locked the door behind me and made sure everything was secure before heading to my room. It was there when I saw-

"Why!? Why me!?" I griped, seeing Goldie sitting on my bed seemingly peaceful.

"Hello Chris." Goldie's raspy voice was gone, so I had given him my fullest attention.

"Hello Goldie... Why are you in my room and why did you knock me out?"

"You're different than most night guards... You have emotional ties to the others... Plus, you are caring and kind... Something other night guards neglect."

"Well, thanks for the compliment but why did you knock me out?" I still needed that question answered above all else.

"To read your mind..."

"Did you like what you saw?" Goldie laughed heartily at that comment.

"Your mind was strange... It was like a maze... I saw your childhood memories but after that... I couldn't go any farther..." I smiled as I heard this info.

"Well... Thanks for letting me live and all. But I need to sleep and you are on my bed." As soon as I said that, Goldie faded away.

"Thank you," I said to the air as I passed out on my bed...

11:00 am-My Apartment...

"Eh... Time to go visit Foxy and the others." After being awake for a little more than 10 minutes and periodically checking the time, I decided to get dressed and leave. As I was putting on my uniform, there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Chris, you home?" It was Barry again.

"Yeah, I'm still home what's up?"

"In order to extend the rent due date... I need 10 bucks."

"Wife?"

"Yeah. Wants some new stuff."

"I feel sorry for you." I finished getting dressed and opened the door to give Barry 10 bucks.

"Thanks Chris." Barry said walking away as I got in my car and drove to Freddy's...

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

"Huh... Guess the other animatronics got their repairs finished." I deduced, seeing the trucks in the parking lot. I wasn't alone there as Jane was by the front door to the place.

"Oh! Hey Chris!" Jane cried, waving to me.

"Hello Jane. So the others got their repairs done?" I asked.

"Yep! We're putting them inside now."

"Cool! Mind if I go in there?"

"No it's cool. Just don't get in the movers' way!" I went inside the pizzeria, seeing the crew already functioning and about.

"Oh! Hey Chris. How are you doing?" Freddy asked me, having saw me first.

"Good. Also, Goldie came to my apartment and told me he won't try to kill me any more." Freddy just smiled.

"Well, I'm happy he won't try to kill you. But the others might not understand why you're still alive." Freddy was pointing to the Toys not that far away.

"I'll make peace with them, but I wanted to talk with Foxy and see how she's doing."

"She's still in Pirate's Cove."

"Okay thanks!" I walked to Pirate's Cove for the vixen...

Pirate's Cove...

"Hey Foxy? You here?" I asked. From seemingly nowhere, she hugged me.

"Chris! I'm glad you still came!"

"Why would I leave this place? It's so cool, it's practically oozing cool."

"So, what's your plan for the Toys?"

"My plan? What am I, a businessman?" Foxy laughed at my sense of humor.

"So, how you doing Foxy? Are you okay about yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm a little upset but I'm still hopeful," Her tone had grown sad, but I was glad for her despite it.

"You know, this is the first time people took my advice seriously."

"Really? You're good at giving advice. Why don't people listen to you more often?"

"My age is one reason and my personality is another. When I give advice, I'm 100% truthful. I never sugarcoat anything."

"The truth hurts right?" I laughed at her this time.

"Yes exactly. They can't take it and they blame me."

"But you didn't do anything to them..."

"True. But that's how some people are. They blame their problems on others..." Now my tone had went down to a morose octave.

"You know... Before you came here, I was pretty depressed; I didn't even leave the Cove." Her tone had matched my own.

"Must've been tough..."

"It was. But when you came, you brought me out my slump. You weren't scared of me and you didn't judge me." She laid herself down on me.

"Well we have a lot in common. During my travels, I was depressed too, and I was afraid of an incident in my past too."

"Really? What happened?" Foxy asked.

"It's very personal... So, if I tell you... you can't tell anyone," Foxy nodded her affirmative.

"I was at my friends house cause I needed a place to stay. We went to bed in separate rooms, but when we woke up I was in his bed..." Foxy stayed silent so I continued.

"He asked why I was there and I told I don't know. I went back to sleep in my room and woke up in his again. We argued for what felt like hours until he kicked me out, calling me a pervert and a gay. All I gave him was the finger." Foxy looked shocked.

"A week later, his new buddies tried to kill me. So I fought them and won, but I received a couple scars." I pulled up my shirt, showing a giant X on my ribs as Foxy gasped.

"I'm so sorry you suffered that..." She had tears in her eyes.

"You had nothing to do with it. You shouldn't feel guilty." I started holding her to comfort the little vixen.

"I know, but it's just that... You mean a lot to me Chris." I was shocked.

'Is she confessing her feelings to me?...' I thought as I held her close.

"Foxy... I really missed you and the others. I remember your old pirate accent..." I said thinking of my childhood.

"Yeah. I haven't used my pirate voice since the 'Bite of 87'."

"I had a lot of fun in this Cove when I was kid." I said, flashing a smile.

"I remember when you were bullied for coming here and how I stepped in to help you..." Foxy said, my smile infecting her with one as well.

"Yeah. I'm lucky you helped. That was the tenth insult in one week for coming here." I saw Foxy's yellow eyes flash, full of life.

"I really hope your friends are better Foxy..." She nodded...But then...

[Smooch!] I kissed her and left out immediately after, Jane having called me.

"I-I just g-got k-kissed..." Foxy droned in a stupor, having to sit down with tons of emotions filling her...

"Hey Chris, how did your talk with Foxy go?" Jane asked.

"Good. Hey I have a question. Do you have a list that tells you what got upgraded to the animatronics?" I asked.

"Yes, but why do want to know?"

"I wanted to see what exactly got upgraded on them."

"Alright then. I have Foxy's and Bonnie's with me; the others are at my house so I can fax them to the board." She gave me the papers she already had.

"Thanks. I'll give them back before my shift." I left for my house...

My Apartment...

"Alright let's see... Foxy's upgrades include:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

'Wow they can do that with machines?' I thought in wonder.

"Wonder if Bonnie's are the same..." I asked myself, reading Bonnie's upgrades:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

Slimmer figure

"Not much difference between the two." I concluded after reading the upgrade list.

"I better get going or else I'll be late." I left for Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

"Hey Jane, I got the papers you lent me." I said, handing the papers back to her.

"Thanks! Have a good night Chris." She left.

"Well, I hope the Toys aren't too rowdy." I entered the Pizzeria, seeing the mascot first.

"Freddy, you here?" Freddy came to me a few moments after.

"Yes. And the Toys are willing to get to know you." Freddy said that nervously.

"Freddy, calm down. I got this." I entered the dining area, seeing the Toys, Marionette, BB, and Mangle/Vixen.

"Hello, my name is Chris. You guys want drinks?" I asked, pulling out sodas.

"We're animatronics remember?" Toy Freddy reminded.

"True, but Foxy and Bonnie were upgraded with the ability to eat and drink. So why do you think they would exclude you of said privilege?" I countered as Foxy and Bonnie walked in.

"Why are these two oldies here?" Toy Chica said rudely.

"Calm down. You guys act like you're about to go to some hell-bound war." I was trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree. We should relax; a little he doesn't have criminal record." Marionette added.

"Look kid, we are the newer and better models." Toy Bonnie taunted.

"Yeah. These older models are scrap-metal." BB said laughing.

"Guys, I thought we were giving him a chance, not insulting him and the originals." Vixen rebutted.

"Thank you Vixen. Now if you're going to continue your insults, be warned... I survived Goldie's gaze. What chance of killing me do you have?" I said with anger in my voice.

"So? It's just that Goldie's getting old and rusty." TB said smugly.

"Yeah, just like these two sluts." TC continued, hurting some feelings as Foxy and Bonnie began to cry.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Either shut up or prepare for me to kick your tails to Mars." I threatened darkly.

"Oh, I'm so scared of two sluts and their big bad boyfriend. Bring it on ugly." BB challenged before I sliced his balloons to shreds. His demeanor did a 180 and he fell onto his knees

"M-My b-balloons." BB deadpanned, gathering the tiny pieces of rubber.

"You're going to get beat for that!" TB yelled, jumping at me.

"Screw you prick." I stated, grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground. Vixen, Marionette, Foxy, Bonnie, and everyone else besides TC backed up.

"Huh, you've got some nerves. But are sure you want to fight me or would you rather help your boyfriend?..." I told her, pointing at TB while laughing.

"Y-You're a m-monster." TC said trembling in fear.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I whispered as TC ran to help TB. I was still trying to calm down, so I decided to leave.

"I'm going to go vent, so stay far away from the Office." I left them stunned and terrified at my handiwork...

Office...

"TC was the only slut in the building. She's like her boyfriend; dumb and cocky." I said to myself as I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me... Foxy." I opened the door for the vixen and let her inside.

"Welcome to my man cave!" I cheered, holding my arms out. Foxy laughed before jumping on me. We laughed together, looking into each other's eyes before she started kissing me. I was stunned, but I let it go for 5 minutes. At that time, she got off to let me breathe.

"Wow... That was... wow..." I said, stunned by Foxy's sudden kiss.

"That's my 'thank you' for my kiss earlier." Foxy said seductively.

"Then what's the thank you for earlier?" I asked wanting more.

LEMON TIME(Brought to you by Seje For Days)...

Before we got started, I closed the doors, making sure the others couldn't sneak in and make us stop. I prepared to have one of the best times of my life as Foxy laid on the couch, legs spread open and revealing her vulva. I slowly salivated at the mouth as I took off the rest of my clothes. My member was already hard and it was leaking a droplet of pre.

"So Foxy~...How do you wanna do this?" She didn't answer; all she did was open her lips to him while beckoning to it.

"Come on big boy~...Just take me like a bitch in heat~..." Her words had stirred something in my loins...

Lust...

I said nothing as I crept to her awaiting form. She smirked, as if in challenge, liked a true vixen.

"Well, you gonna put it in or will I have to go find someone else~?" The threat was taken into account, as evident by the fact that I pinned her to the bed and pushed inside. Her walls kept me inside, the tip just getting past.

"Ngh~...So tight~..." She moaned her agreement as I began to push in deeper. My cock dribbled some pre out to help with lubrication, letting me slide in a couple more inches. I pushed and pushed, trying to get past all of the resistance I was getting before I hit her hymen. Snapping outta my daze, I looked at her to see if she was ready. Knowing what was going to happen, she picked my shirt off the ground and stuffed it into her mouth like a ball. She gave me a nod and I pulled back, grunting as her tightness was trying to keep me inside. I gave her a reassuring pat on the thigh...

Before thrusting inside and tearing her hymen to pieces.

She screamed blood-curdling into my shirt, only not hurting my ears as it was muffled. I had to force my will into it as her walls clamped down to prevent any movement forward or back. He sat there, letting her get used to having only half inside before her walls let up a bit, allowing me to go deeper.

I felt some more resistance, but I went to her neck, kissing it so she'd relax faster. And it worked; her twat got loose enough for me to hilt inside. But once I did... Oh, the tightness...It was heavenly. It took me a lot to not cum right then and there, especially with the position I'm in.

"Come on~...Chris~...Move already...Fuck my pussy~..." Some of my energy came back and I began to pull out, feeling like I was being held captive on the way before settling the tip in only. She whined as I sat there, squirming around and trying to push my dick back in. I kept it out, trying to withhold my climax from coming so soon. Once the feeling of euphoria died down a few notches, I pushed back in, sinking to the hilt before she could even feel the penetration. When she did, I was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from her. Foxy's legs began to wrap around me as I started to pull out again, catching some of her fluids on my member.

I developed a pace, going hard inside and pulling out slowly. I could tell she loved it by the way her vulva was trying its best to keep my dick in whenever I pulled out. I grunted each time I went in, her walls providing slick and easy entry, while also feeling too fucking good. Foxy? She was moaning for octaves I believed the others could hear.

"Oh YES~! HARDER~! FUCK ME HARDER~!" I couldn't really say no; she was just too sexy. I grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her moans and making this more enjoyable. She lifted her hips so my thrusts could go deeper. And it paid off as I hit her-

"MMMMMMM~!...Ahhh~! Hit me there again~!" Her G-spot.

I took note of its location mentally as I restarted my pace, making sure to aim in that area within her. My efforts were not in vain as I began to feel my dick get soaked in fluids, meaning she was getting closer and closer to climax. She thrusted her hips back onto mine, trying to get more into her. was starting to feel another wall in her as I was thrusting, meaning not only was I hilting her very deep but I was by her cervix.

"COME ON~! CUM IN ME ALREADY~! I WANNA FEEL IT~! I WANNA FEEL YOU POUND MY CUNNY AND FLOOD ME WITH YOUR SEED CHRIS~! PLEASE~!"

'I don't remember asking her to be slutty...But I'll take it...' Now that I knew she wanted it all, I slowed down so I could fuck her as hard as I can, making her have a goofy face from the bliss she was feeling.

"Foxy...I...I'm...I''M CUMMING~!" I couldn't tell her what I really wanted to say right there as I came, flooding her walls with my seed and getting some in her womb. As she felt full, her climax hit when I had thrusted in one more time, hitting her g-spot. Her fem-cum came like a river, soaking me, my lower body, and the couch in one sitting...

LEMON ENDING

"So how do you feel," I got up off of her and cleaning myself up.

"Amazing," Foxy replied her eyes seemed distant.

"Well I need to check on everyone else and make sure they're not scared of me," I said walking out of the Office.

 _Dining Room_

"Freddy you here," I said as I walked into the Dining Room.

"I'm right here," Freddy said as he sitting on the stage with TF.

"Hey sorry about busting TB but when he insulted them I lost it. Also he was literally asking for me to do it to him," as I sat on a table.

"It's fine TB, TC, and BB are jerks to everyone especially the originals," TF sighed.

"Well if they don't tick me off like that again then there won't be any more problems," I told him.

"Well now you've hurt TB's pride so he's pretty upset and angry," TF shrugged.

"Well he was being a prick and an idiot," I replied.

"Well you could talk to Chica about Bonnie since she's the only one who could talk to her after she locked herself in Parts& Services," Freddy told me as Chica came by.

"Oh hey Chris did you finish venting," Chica asked as I smirked.

"Yea Foxy came by and 'helped' me," I told them smiling as their jaws crashed to the floor.

"Uh…. Your jaws fell off," I told them as they began to reattach them.

"What did you mean by Foxy 'helped' you," Freddy questioned slightly worried.

"We had fun and that's all you get to hear," I smiled as they looked at me with wide eyes.

"So how's Bonnie," I turned to Chica changing the subject.

"She's crying and asked me to tell everyone to keep away from Parts& Services until she feels better," Chica told us sadly as the bell for 6 A.M rang.

"Well my shift is over I'll catch a wink or two and then I'll come back and visit," I got up and left waving goodbye as I left for my house.


	6. Night 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF it belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Music Disclaimer: The song Highway to Hell and its lyrics belong to the band AC/DC AN: I'm sorry if my jokes are bad.**

 _My Apartment, Chris POV_

"Now for my Office I'll need some R&R to jam with, my electric guitar, and 2 boxes of beer," I said putting my surprise together.

"Now which songs should I bring," I said before seeing two of the greatest songs in my possession.

"Perfect,"

"Now to get some sleep so I can see the guy's before my shift," I said as I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

 _My Dream_

"Aw, come on not this shitty place again," I said as I walked around in my dream.

"I'm back," The voice said.

"Who the fuck are you," I said angrily.

"Aw, you don't remember me I'm hurt," the voice said with sarcasm.

"This getting pretty old ya know that right," I said.

"Maybe you should think about the man who's been ruining your life," the voice said laughing as the animatronics appeared.

"Ugh… Alright do it this isn't as scary the third time," I said as the animatronics attacked me.

 _My Apartment 10:30 A.M_

"Crap," I said as I woke up.

 _Freddy's Pizzeria_

"Need to get some food and figure this crap out," I said walking into the Pizzeria.

"Chris you're here," Jane said waving at me.

"Hello Jane, has the board made a decision yet or are they still thinking about it," I asked.

"They came up with a decision after the weekend they'll reopen Pirate's Cove but you have to watch Foxy during her performances," Jane said seriously.

"Okay I can do that," I said ordering a pizza.

"Great I'll let the board know this weekend," Jane said walking back to her Office.

"Hey Chris," Bonnie said as she came over.

"Hey Bonnie you on break," I asked.

"Yeah the Toys are performing for some 3 year olds right now,"

"Ah cool so how was your talk with Foxy,"

"Good she also told me you had-," Bonnie said as I covered her mouth.

"Let's leave the older words alone until my shift," I said as some kids walked by.

"Oh right sorry sometimes I forget these kids are here," Bonnie said as my pizza arrived.

"It's cool also I got surprise for tonight," I said as Bonnie smiled.

"Awesome what is it," Bonnie asked.

"You'll find out tonight," I said after eating the pizza.

"Aw… Fine see you tonight," Bonnie said as she walked over to Freddy.

"Now to Pirate's Cove with news that might earn me a special reward," I said smiling as I entered Pirate's Cove, "Foxy got some news that will make you go wild," I said crawling into the curtains.

"Hmm, what's the news," Foxy asked.

"They'll reopen Pirate's Cove Monday after the weekends past," I said as Foxy tackled me with a hug.

"That's great I'll get to perform again," Foxy said squeezing me in her hug.

"Can't… breath…" I gasped as she let go.

"Sorry I'm just so excited," Foxy said happily.

"I know so tonight were going to celebrate your reopening,"

"Aw that's so sweet," Foxy said.

"See ya tonight Foxy," I said as I left.

 _Time skip to 11: 50 P.M_

"Alright time to party," I said as set the drinks on the table.

"Uh Chris what's with all the stuff," Freddy asked as I put my stuff on the table.

"This is going to be a celebration,"

"A celebration of what," Freddy asked.

"Foxy's cove will reopen on Monday," I told him.

"Really?! That's great news,"

"Hey can you help me set some of this stuff up," I asked.

"Sure,"

"Great this going to rock," I said as we set up the stage.

 _20 minutes later_

"Whew that stuff is harder to set up than I thought," I said as I sat in a chair.

"Really I didn't think it was that bad," Freddy said.

"Cause you're made of metal," I reminded him.

"Point taken,"

"Can you get everyone in here for the surprise," I asked.

"Sure be right back," Freddy said walking away.

"Okay let's roll," I said as I hopped on the stage.

"Hello Chris," Goldie said from behind me.

"Hello Goldie,"

"What is all this stuff," Goldie asked.

"My electric guitar and two songs ready to play with amps," I explained.

"Interesting what can you play," Goldie asked.

"I play rock and roll," I said as Freddy brought the animatronics into the dining room.

"Hey guys tonight we celebrate the re-opening of Pirate's Cove on Monday," I said as the animatronics got excited (except for TB, TC, and BB) and Foxy blushed, "I'll be playing a great Rock song High to Hell by AC/DC the true Rock stars from the age of metal," I said as they all got curious.

"Bonnie I'll need a back up guitarist for Highway to Hell so grab your guitar and hop on up here," I said laughing at my joke.

"What!? W-Why me," Bonnie asked stunned.

"Yeah why the oldie," TB said as I looked at him.

"Two reasons, cause she's a better guitarist than you and your ego would fill up the stage," I said with a glare.

"Or maybe it's cause you know both Foxy and Bonnie want to be your bitch,"

"Yeah you're just hoping they'll have sex with you," TC said laughing as Foxy and Bonnie cried.

"They're only sluts and whores," BB said as my blood boiled and Bonnie and Foxy left crying.

"You are asking to get put on the Highway to Hell now," I said as the music played.

 _ **AC/DC Highway to Hell**_

 _Livin' easy_

 _Lovin' free_

 _Season ticket on a one way ride_

 _Askin' nothin'_

 _Leave me be_

 _Takin' everythin' in my stride_

 _Don't need reason_

 _Don't need rhyme_

 _Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do_

 _Goin' down_

 _Party time_

 _My friends are gonna be there too_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

I jumped off the stage and walked towards TB cracking my knuckles as the animatronics began to dance to the music. TB flinched with every step I took towards him as I smiled knowing he would be punished.

 _No stop signs_

 _Speed limit_

 _Nobody's gonna slow me down_

 _Like a wheel_

 _Gonna spin it_

 _Nobody's gonna mess me around_

 _Hey satan_

 _Payin' my dues_

 _Hey mumma_

 _Look at me_

 _I'm on the way to the promised land_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _Don't stop me_

BB and TC grabbed my arms trying to hold me and TB charged a head butt when he got close he ended up kissing my shoe. TC tried to bite me but simply grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground. BB tackled me as I hit the floor I only got up and slightly chuckled before using BB, as bowling ball and TB and TC were the pins.

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell)_

 _And I'm goin' down_

 _All the way_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

"You three disgust me," I said as I spit on them.

"Your girlfriends are the disgusting ones they are slutty FUCKING whores," TB said receiveing a kick to the face.

"Chris your getting a lot more violent near these three are you okay," Goldie asked with concern.

"I'm fine Goldie." I lied, Goldie only nodded at me but didn't believe my lie.

"Take these three to Parts and Services I'll leave a note for Jane to let her know about this incident after I find Bonnie and Foxy," I said leaving as Freddy and TF dragged the three of them away, "Bonnie, Foxy you in here," I asked hearing crying from Pirate's Cove.

"Please g-go away leave u-us alone," Bonnie said as I opened the door.

"Hey Foxy sorry your surprise was messed up and Bonnie I'm sorry for not being able to get here sooner," I said to them feeling guilty.

"It's o-okay it's not y-your fault,"

"TB, TC, and BB won't bother you anymore at least for a couple days," I said sitting with both of them.

"W-Why us and o-only us," Foxy said crying into my shirt.

"I don't know, I've still only been here a couple nights and I haven't really asked about anything personal," I said with a shrug as they clung to me.

"TB is a-always doing t-this h-he never s-stops," Bonnie said crying even harder.

"Well now he's lying in the Parts and Services room waiting for repairs," I said.

"Chris why did come after us," Bonnie asked.

"You're both important to me and I just hate seeing my friends get bullied so I usually take action," I said as they hugged me, "Hey why don't I make tonight up to you both since TB was being a douche bag," I said as they grinned.

"Same place as last time," Foxy asked.

"Yep,"

"Well let's go," they said dragging me to the Office.

 **Lemon starts**

We entered the office and immediately closed the doors to keep the others out. I stripped to nothing but my bare skin with my member already hard and Foxy sat on the couch legs wide open looking so sexy I was salivating from her body while Bonnie waited in the chair.

"Hey Foxy~… You ready for me~…" I asked teasing her.

"Come on Mr. Tough Guy~ Come at me~," Foxy said as I laid on her.

"You asked for it~…" I said as I began thrust my member into her tight vagina with lustful passion.

"OH GOD THIS IS PLEASURE~," Foxy screamed as I kissed her neck.

"You are so fucking tight~," I said as began to leak pre inside Foxy's vagina to help me push in deeper and it worked.

"HARDER~ MAKE YOUR BITCH~ I WANT YOUR SEED IN MY BODY~," Foxy yelled as Bonnie looked shocked and jealous at her as I grinned at her inner desires.

"Are you sure you want it~," I asked teasingly.

"YES~ FUCK ME~," Foxy screamed then I hit her G-spot as she leaked some of her fluids on me.

"Again~,"

"DO IT AGAIN GIVE ME PLEASURE~," Foxy screamed as tears of joy leaked down her face wrapping her legs around my body.

"All right then if you say so~," I said as began pounding her G-spot and reaching my climax, "I'M GONNA CUM," I yelled as blasted her G-spot with my seed and she returned it by exploding her fluids all over my lower body.

"God~… that was heavenly~," Foxy said as I got off her and she switched places with Bonnie.

"All right want me to clean up a bit, or just start this~"

"Let's just do this~" Bonnie said revealing her vagina.

"O this is gonna be good~," I said as I crept on to her.

"You gonna start this~… or did Foxy tire you out~"

"O it's on," I said as I thrust into her vagina only getting the tip in before her walls stopped me and she started to moan with pleasure.

"Oh my God~… Your dick is heaven~," Bonnie said as I lubricated her walls with pre.

Bonnie began feeling the emotion of pure lust as she began moaning with pure pleasure from my cock in her pussy. She finally knew the paradise Foxy received when she had sex with me.

"Please do it again~" Bonnie asked almost whimpering.

"Okay but first things first," I said giving her my shirt.

"What's this for?"

"Just put it in your mouth because once your hymen breaks you'll lose your virginity and we don't want him to go deaf," Foxy explained as Bonnie put my shirt in her mouth.

"Ready for me~" I asked as pushed past her resistance and stopped before hitting her hymen. I looked to see if she was ready as she nodded for me to continue.

I ripped her hymen to shreds as she let out a blood curling scream my only protection was that my shirt was the muffle. Her walls grew so tight I couldn't go further or go back out.

"Let me know when your ready to continue," I said waiting for her to signal me to continue. She nodded.

"You ready to get some real pleasure~" I teased as she whimpered.

"P-Please p-pleasure me," Bonnie whimpered.

"Okay only cause you said please~" I said as I thrust deeper touching the cervix and received a moan of pleasure.

"Harder~ PLEASE DO IT HARDER~" Bonnie said as the lust took over.

"Oh YEAH~" I said pounding her harder as she moaned with immense pleasure, "I'M CUMMING~" I said as I blasted her with cum.

"OH THAT'S HEAVEN~" Bonnie screamed as she blasted me back.

 **Lemon ends**

"C-Chris you were…" Bonnie said.

"Amazing," Foxy said finishing her sentence.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here till I die maybe even after that," I mused.

"Let's cleanup can't let have the employees thinking something is up," Bonnie said as we cleaned the Office and ourselves.

"Uh… Chris it seems we had an audience during our little show," Foxy said as she hit the right light button revealing Freddy, Mangle, and TF.

"Please don't let the others be here," Bonnie hoped as she hit the left light button revealing Marionette, Chica, and Goldie.

"I'm surprised Goldie's here I thought he would've looked into my head to find out," I said as Goldie nervously laughed.

"Yeah I heard a scream so I looked into your head for second and I was pretty shocked, everyone asked what I saw so I lead them here and showed them, to say the were surprised is an understatement," Goldie said as Foxy and Bonnie glared.

"So why not just leave," I asked.

"Mangle fell to pieces; Freddy's, TF's, and Chica's jaws fell off; and Marionette was completely frozen from shock so I had to fix them and snap Marionette out of his shock," Goldie said as the three of us burst with laughter.

"So this is what you meant when you said Foxy 'helped' you," Chica said as Marionette, Mangle, and Goldie looked at her.

"Dear God Is that why we heard a scream in the office I thought you had hurt yourself and Foxy came to see if you were alright," Freddy said dumbfounded.

"Well your half right see Foxy did check to see if I was okay but then she kissed me… and then we had sex," I said calmly.

"How can you talk about having sex so calmly usually a guy would brag about it for days," TF asked.

"Because I really don't have anyone to brag too,"

"What about Jane," Mangle asked.

"Jane is a female she won't care and doesn't need to know what kind of 'manly' things I do,"

"Well me and Bonnie are going to get some rest," Foxy said as she and Bonnie left and everyone followed but Goldie.

"I think I'll take a nap too," I said as slept in my chair.

"Chris what made you so violent," Goldie whispered as he looked into my mind.

My Mind, Goldie's POV

I wandered through Chris's mind until I reached a gray gate with black chains binding it shut with a white lock.

"Stay away Goldie, Chris commands it," a voice said as I turned to face Chris but he was changed his skin was as dark as night and his eyes glowed with an eerie redand had demonic wings sprouting from his back.

"Chris why do you look like that," I asked.

"I am Rage a manifestation of Chris's anger and sorrow," Rage said.

"So did you create this gate?"

"I only created the chains, Chris created the gate…" Rage said.

"And I created the lock," a feminine voice said and I saw a beautiful girl with blue eyes and snow white skin and with angelic wings like a doves.

"Peace why are you here," Rage asked confused.

"Chris told me to wait here for him,"

"Ah hey guys…! Goldie why are you in my head," Chris asked looking shocked to see me but in his mind he looked different his skin was ghost gray and his eyes were red and blue with two wings one like Peace's and the other like Rage's.

"Chris who are these two," I asked.

"Meet Rage and Peace my demon and angel, my yin and yang (Chinese philosophy)," Chris said as Peace and Rage waved at me.

"So this is the real you," I asked.

"Rage and Peace are half of my personality split in half between revenge and justice and I'm the neutral core and the original personality, but why are you here," Chris asked changing the subject.

"I wanted to learn what makes you so violent," I replied as he sighed.

"Well I should've expected this to happen sooner or later,"

"You knew this might happen," I asked.

"Yes I expected this the memory that made me violent is in the gate so now if you see it you must tell no one," Chris told me with a serious tone.

"Okay," I said as the gate collapsed.

"Go ahead take a look you'll wish you didn't," Chris warned as I walked towards the memory.

Sad Flashback  past version of Chris POV

"Mom can we go back and see Freddy and the others please," I asked.

"Sure sweetie go get your shoes on and we'll head on down to visit," My mom said as I rushed to get my shoes on.

Later on the way to the Pizzeria

"How much farther is it," I asked excited to see my animatronic friends.

"Almost their," my Mom said.

Then it happened. A drunken truck driver hits the car and we swerve into a ditch as we screamed and then I saw darkness. When I woke up I saw blood and my mom was gone I was still in the car. I crawled out as a man in a suit came.

"What happened here," the man asked as I crawled towards him.

"A driver rammed me and my mom off the road and I just woke up and couldn't see her," I said a little scared pointing at the wreck.

"Really?!"

"She could've gone for help," I said hopeful.

"Well if she hit her head she could've had amnesia,"

I saw he had bloody knife and he smelt terrible.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Vincent,"

"Where is she," I said standing I felt no emotions until I heard his next words.

"Don't worry you'll join her as another victim," he said pulling out the knife.

I felt three emotions, a burning rage, a will of justice, and a bit of happiness knowing my killers name before he was punished. Then I heard their voices and time seemed to stop: _Let us avenge those who have died by his merciless hand and show him a true terror_. I let go of my body and let them take over. I watched as they fought Vincent and broke his knife with my body, I smiled knowing these two would be my true friends.

"Ah… so you're not the kid anymore he's inside ya," Vincent said stunning all three of us as police arrived, "I had fun kid, I'll be back to finish this another time," Vincent said before running away and the police chased him.

Flashback ends Chris POV

"Chris… I'm sorry," Goldie said

"It's fine it's time to wake up anyway," I said as we left my mind.

Pizzeria

"{Yawn} that was a good nap," I said as Jane walked in.

"Freddy told me what happened last night and I don't blame you for getting angry but try not to destroy them," Jane said.

"That might be hard Jane his travels made him cold to some of the world, bullies and murders are good examples of what he is cold towards and TB's little gang fall under the hate to the point of destruction," Goldie said.

"Oh… Okay then I'll have the engineers start the repairs right away," Jane said leaving.

"Chris… I hope you find that man and you kill him," Goldie said angrily as I sighed.

"It's tempting but I go by what my mother would think he'll get the death penalty or life time imprisonment sentence in a court room," I said as I left the Pizzeria.


	7. Night 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF it belongs to Scott Cawthon

AN: Sorry for the late update I had a loss of internet so I couldn't update anything so sorry for the late update also any reviews you send help me write the story better thank you

My Apartment

"Ugh, Is it morning already," I said.

"Chris I'm here for your rent," Barry said hurried.

"Don't worry I got your money that your wife will definitely spend on clothes or jewelry," I said with a chuckle opening the door.

"Yeah well my wife left to visit her parents so I'm in the clear," Barry said as I payed him the rent.

"See ya Barry I'm headed to the Pizzeria,"

"Oh, Really I thought you'd stay away from that place and find a new job by now," Barry said.

"Nah, I like it their it's not as dangerous as very one says," I said as I left for the Pizzeria.

The Pizzeria

"Alrighty I'm here," I said as Jane came up to me.

"Right on time Foxy's about to perform to some kids now," Jane said as I walked over to her.

"Okay if there are any problems I'll let you know," I told her as I went to Foxy.

"Excuse me sir," a parent said walking towards me.

"Yes, is their a problem,"

"Why have they reopened the cove I thought that animatronic was unstable and wasn't allowed out during the day,"

"That was before the upgrades and repairs plus Foxy is very nice during my night shifts," I explained.

"Oh, well I was curious since the Bite of 87 incident is still floating around," the parent said slightly less worried.

"It's fine just don't say it around the kids," I said as I watched Foxy walk on to her stage.

"Argh, hello there mateys," Foxy said in her pirate accent as they children said hello back.

"Are ye have'n fun today," She asked them and received a pretty big yes.

"Hey look it's the busted bot," a teen said laughing with his friends and tried to upset Foxy as I growled quietly.

"Now, now be nice please," Foxy said with a forced smile.

"Why should I your just a stupid bot who got shut down from the 'accident'," he said reminding her of the bite she ran back inside her cove crying, my eyes changed to a dark red color as I walked towards the teen.

" **Why have you upset her** ," I asked in dark voice sending a chill down the teen's spine.

"Why do you care she not a real person she's a dumb robot," he said arrogantly holding back his fear.

" **Have you ever been lonely or scared of being alone? Do you know how long she was alone? Do you! She has been feeling like that for years you inconsiderate little brat!** " I said almost yelling at him as he backed up in fear.

"Chill man she's only a robot," he said as I shook my head.

" **No she is not I spend every night here and I've learned a great deal they feel emotions just as much as you and I**." I told him in a whisper as my eyes returned to ghost gray. "You will apologize to for making her suffer more than she already has, understood," I told him as he nodded and walked away as his mom came rushing at me.

"You should apologize to my son for that outrageous outburst," she said in my ears.

"My actions were justified but tell your son to enjoy his time with you… I never got to say goodbye to mine," I whispered to her as I crawled into the cove.

"Foxy are you okay," I asked as she sat in a corner crying.

"W-Why did he have to mention the i-incident," Foxy said crying.

"I don't know he's just a douche bag I guess," I shrugged.

"Chris do you usually talk like that," Foxy asked me as wiped her tears away.

"Like what,"

"Like you are angry at the world," she said.

"Sometimes not all the time only when I'm upset or angry really,"

"Oh it's just I never heard you talk like that as a kid,"

"Well I experienced the world it wasn't a very nice place but I survived it," I said before hugging her.

"Well do you to want to perform right now or wait till tomorrow,"

"Wait till tomorrow I don't want to be so emotional during my show," she said.

"Okay I'll tell Jane and let her know," I said as I crawled out of the cove.

"Hey Chris is there a problem," Jane asked as she came over.

"Some douche kid came and reminded Foxy about the Bite so she's too upset to perform today so I scared him," I told her as she sighed.

"Great the board will kill me," Jane said rubbing her head.

"I'll talk to them I'll persuade them otherwise," I said heading to the Office with Jane.

 _Office_

"So how did Foxy do today," the board asked me.

"She didn't attack anyone but a teen upset her by reminding her of the Bite," I told them.

"Well it seems she wasn't ready," one member said as I coughed.

"Wrong, she was fine she just doesn't like to be reminded of that incident,"

"Well if she gets too emotional a child could get hurt and the top priority is safety," the board said as I laughed like a maniac.

"What's so funny Mr. Chris,"

"Safety is your top priority really so the murderer who killed those kids and the animatronics killing night guards to try and prevent another murder is your definition of safety, Hell sounds like a safer place," I said laughing as the board looked stupefied.

"H-How did you k-know about those incidents," the board asked in a scared tone.

"The animatronics told me a little about the past hell I even fought the murderer after he killed my mom," I said in a sad tone.

"We're sorry to hear that, but can Foxy perform tomorrow,"

"Yes," I said as I ended the video chat.

"I'm so sorry Chris," Jane said.

"You've done nothing but my shift will start so maybe you should go," I told her as she left neither of us noticed BB under hiding near the door.

"I'm sorry," BB said quietly before going away unnoticed.

 _Dining Room 2:00_

"Freddy you here," I asked searching for the animatronics since they disappeared at 12:30.

"This isn't funny where are you guys," I said as I walked towards marionette's box.

"Marionette you here," I asked as she came out of the box.

"Oh, um hey Chris, uh what are looking for," she asked nervously.

"Okay no games, where in the name of all that is holy is everyone I've been looking for them but I can't find them," I said getting impatient.

"Um their all with BB in the Parts and services room," she said with a sliver of fear in her voice as I went to parts and services.

"You guys in here," I asked as I tried opening the door finding it locked form the inside. "Oh, COME THE FUCK ON," I yelled kicking the door down, "Okay guys come on why are you hiding," I said turning on the lights to see them all in shock except BB.

"You tell me what happened here," I demanded as Goldie floated in.

"They know about the accident," Goldie said as I punched the wall.

"WHAT," I yelled loud enough I snapped the bots out of shock.

 **"WHO TOLD THEM,"** My dark red eyes returned shocking Goldie

"BB overheard you talking to the board and heard about the incident that with the Purple Man," Goldie said quickly.

"Chris why didn't you tell us about this," Freddy asked.

"Because all of my 'traveling' was really me searching for the Purple Man so I could drag his bloodied body to a court room and send him to jail for life I had no real home because my dad became a drunken idiot after my mom died and I couldn't take it so now I can only hope he's dead," I said as two shadows came into the room.

"Master someone's car has pulled up with three men armed," Rage said.

"Okay Rage, Peace let's go everyone else stay here," I said as I walked towards the front door as the three men kicked it open.

"Alright get us all the money in this joint before I put some caps in ya," the leader said acting like a gangster aiming a pistol at me.

"Nah I don't feel like it but I do feel like doing this," I said as I pointed at his two friends and Rage and Peace jumped on them and began beating them into submission.

"What the h-," the leader said as I gave him a uppercut to the face and left hook to his jaw.

"Done," we said in unison as the robbers were tied up at our feet.

"Good job but Rage you were a bit slow and Peace your punches need more force," I said as they laughed and I joined in.

"Whoa that was very…," Freddy said.

"Intense, strange, unusual," I said filling in the blank.

"Well yes," Freddy said.

"Damn you really went to town on them," Foxy said seeing the injured robbers.

"Yeah well I'm just that good," I said.

"So who are these two," Bonnie asked.

"Meet Rage and Peace or their more human names Kevin and Sarah," I said as they bowed, "Guys we're not in my head you don't have to be so formal here,"

"But we're in the presence of your lovers," Kevin said as Bonnie, Foxy and I blushed and everyone else laughed at our embarrassment.

"Really I can go there to you know like when you and Sarah had sex to be pleasured," I said as he and Sarah blushed and everyone laughed.

"Not cool," he mumbled.

"Yeah whatever,"

"Well I better call the cops," I said pulling my phone and called 911 and told them about the break in. "Cops will be here soon," I said as sirens began wailing in the distance.

"Wow the police are fast," TF said as I dragged the robbers outside and gave the police my statement about the break in.

"Well that should get me a pay raise," I mused.

"Well Chris I think you should show them now that they know about the incident," Sarah told me.

"I guess it's only fair to show them," I said as Goldie brought us into my mind and I showed them the memory of the Purple Man.

"Chris I'm sorry you suffered such a loss," Foxy said.

"It's fine but the next time I see that sicko I'll punish him," I said with a growl.

"Hey leave a piece of him for us too," Freddy said as I smirked.

"Deal I want him to suffer and beg me to end his pathetic life,"

"That's a little sadistic," Vixen said.

"Oh, I could do much worse I told TC she hadn't seen a real monster yet when I first met her and TB," I said showing my canine teeth that looked like fangs from a dragon.

"Wow their pretty sharp," Foxy said.

"Yeah all the better to eat meat," I said as the 6:00 bell rang.

"Well that's my shift see ya later," I said leaving the building while in the bushes a man watched me.

"Looks like I'll need my suit to kill him so he'll join his mother," the man said as he disappeared into the shadows.


	8. N7 the final fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF all rights go to Scott Cawthon**

 **AN: Hey PXD here I wanted to thank you for continuing to read my stories while I was unable to post it makes me very happy knowing you enjoy my stories but I would like you to review more so I can write my story better.**

 _My Apartment_

"Kevin should I bring my taser with me or leave it here," I asked.

"Take it you never know when something can end up being useful,"

"True," I said pocketing the device.

"Okay time for work,"

 _Freddy's pizzeria_

"Alright time for work," I said walking towards Pirate Cove.

"Hey Chris how are you doing," Jane asked.

"Fine just another day of my life," I said shrugging.

"Well I found this taped on the door when I came in," she said handing me a note written in purple ink on it were words that caused my eyes to change to dark red: _Time to finish our little game_.

" **That sicko when I find him he will suffer a fate worse than death** ," I said in a dark voice and Kevin and Sarah appeared at my side.

"He'll suffer at our feet," they said in unison as I calmed down.

"Remember we need him alive so he may be judged in court," I reminded them as they sunk back into the shadows.

"W-What was t-that," Jane said terrified.

"The real me," I said as marched towards my post.

"Uh Chris you okay," TF asked me as he passed by.

"Make sure everyone sees this before tonight," I handed him the note the look of hate on his face told me enough.

"Goldie," I said as he floated by my side.

"I know," he said sounding pissed.

"Get ready cause tonight I'm raising fucking hell,"

"Good," he said smirking with satisfaction before disappearing.

"Chris what's wrong," Foxy asked me.

"Don't worry about it for now, tonight everything will be explained," I said in calm voice as she nodded and went back in the cove till some kids arrived.

"Hey you," someone said as I turned to face the teen from yesterday.

"What do you want I'm not in a good mood today," I said slightly annoyed.

"I came to do what you said I was hoping to do it alone so no one would think I've lost it," he said spinning his finger at his ear.

"I can see your point so follow me," I said leading him to the front of the cove.

"Foxy I got someone who wants to say sorry to you," I said as she crawled out and saw the teen.

"What ye want," she said in her pirate accent.

"I'm sorry for the insults I was friends with the victim's brother so I was pretty angry when I found out," he said.

"Ah the truth really can set you free," Sarah said scaring the teen.

"AHH, What the heck is that," the teen said looking at Sarah.

"This is Sarah one of my shadows," I said.

"Weird,"

"I got used to it after a year or so,"

"Well I got to go before someone sees me," he said as left.

"Hmm I guess that explains his hatred," I said as Foxy sat down. "Upset again," I asked.

"A little bit I saw the look of pure fear on that poor kids face it still haunts me," she said shivering.

"I've got something similar I get nightmares seeing my mom cut up with the Purple Man holding her head with sick smile on his face and saying: _'Soon you'll join my collection'_.

"Wow that's a really terrible nightmare," she said with sympathy.

"There are even worse versions of it that make that one seem like a good dream," I said sadly.

"I don't think I want to know about those other versions," Foxy said with a shiver.

"It's would be best for your mental health," I said quietly.

"Hey look some kids are coming," she said as kids came running towards the cove.

"Show time Foxy," I said staying near the stage.

"Argh, Hello matey's," Foxy said in her pirate accent.

"Hello," the kids said happily. Then came a problem: Robbers seeking vengeance. Several robbers pulled up wearing ski masks and holding AK-47's busted the door open.

"Everyone get on the ground," the robbers said aiming all over the place everyone but the animatronics and me dropped to the floor.

"Now where's the fucking night guard we got a score to settle with his ass," the leader said with a kid hostage.

"Cowardly idiots," I said walking forward.

"What did you say," he said throwing the child on the ground.

"Your using hostages to fight me, it's a cowards tactic but at least you've got guts for doing it in the day. I've beaten thousands of crooks like you but at least they had the balls to face me without using innocents," I told him calmly as Kevin and Sarah appeared.

"Shoot his little pets," the leader said as they shot at Kevin and Sarah but the bullet's had no affect.

"Kevin, Sarah take the grunts the boss is mine," I told them as they savagely attacked the grunts with no mercy.

"Stay back freak or this kid is as good as dead," he said grabbing a kid and held him at gunpoint and I stopped.

" **COWARD FACE ME LIKE A MAN OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A DAMN PUSSY?** ," I yelled with my eye's glowing a blood red scaring the man.

"W-What are you," he said stuttering.

" **A watcher in the night** ," I said grabbing his gun and snapping it in half.

" **Defender lurking in the shadows** ," I grabbed him by his throat holding him in the air.

" **I'M THE FUCKING NIGHT GUARD FROM HELL YOU DAMN BITCH!** ," I yelled as I slammed him through a table and my eye's stopped glowing and the parents were talking to one another now.

"What were those shadowy things?,"

"How did he not get shot?,"

"Is he even sane?," After hearing that comment I turned to face the parents.

"Those _things_ are my shadows, I literally scared the man into submission, and finally I'm not insane but what you saw was only a portion of my true anger; Got it," I said as they nodded. "Good now everyone wait here until the police arrive I'm sorry if any of your children become traumatized but seek comfort that I know what I'm doing okay,"

"C-Chris I-I've secured the w-weapons until the p-police arrive," Jane said scared.

"Good now we watch these assholes until they get here or…," I said thinking about asking Goldie but seeing a ghost might put someone into shock.

"Nah, these people are traumatized enough let's just watch them till the police get," I said as police sirens were heard.

"I'm definitely suing this place," a parent said as I glared at him.

"You won't win I fought those assholes and gave the leader PTSD you've been compensated enough," I said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Alright I'll need statements people," some cops said, oh boy what fun.

 _1 hour of my life I'll never get back later_

"Well thank you for handling these criminals before someone got hurt," a cop said to me.

"Be thankful for the fact I was here when it went down," I reminded him as he nodded and drove the crooks away.

"Chris we're closing early today but the animatronics want to talk with you now," Jane said as I went back in.

"Chris the Purple Guy if he's coming to finish this we want in on taking him down," Freddy said as I walked to the stage.

"Fine but I only have one rule," I said as the animatronics gathered around. "No killing, you can break his bones but no killing I want him to go to trial beaten to a pulp,"

"What! But why, it's only fair if he dies for killing so many innocent people," Marionette asked.

"Got to love the death penalty which is what he will get trust me on that," I told them which calmed them down.

"Chris I sense someone," Kevin said.

"Where,"

"Inside the Pizzeria but I can't seem to find where,"

"Sarah, Kevin are you two ready," I asked them.

"Yes,"

"Then let the fun begin," I said as I walked towards Parts& Services.

"Freddy take Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica and check your half of the Pizzeria and TF take TB, TC, BB, Vixen, and Marionette and check your half," I said as they went to work.

 _TF's team, TF POV_

The others and me are staying together so the Purple Guy doesn't catch us off guard.

"TB, TC, and BB I need you to go and check the arcade for the Purple Guy if you see him come back and get us okay," I said.

"Got come guys let's go and get that guy," TB said as they left for the arcade.

"Let's check the stage then Marionette's music box," I said as they began searching the stage and after approaching the music box they heard a sickening voice.

"Your not invited to play yet," a voice from the shadows said as Vixen was silently dragged into shadows followed by Marionette.

"Who are you," I said angrily but still very scared.

"A killer," the voice said as hands grabbed me and I saw no more.

 _Freddy's group, Freddy's POV_

"Chica I need you to check the kitchen, Bonnie and Foxy go to the Office and use the monitor to try and find this guy, I'll stay here and check the stage while Goldie checks the bathrooms," I said as everyone nodded and left to check their spots.

"Oh Freddy I thought you'd be smarter than this," a voice said in a mocking manner.

"Yet you hide in the dark like a coward," I said as a golden Bonnie walked out from the shadows.

"I deserve respect," the suit said angrily and I saw the Purple Man inside the suit as he grabbed me and my vision turned black.

 _Chica's POV_

"Mph, where is he," I wondered as I searched the kitchen for anyplace that monster could be hiding.

"Chica," Vincent whispered.

"Who's there," I asked as I looked around for the body the voice belongs to.

"Oh, poor Chica it's not time to play yet," Vincent said as two hands covered my eyes and I couldn't feel my body anymore.

 _Office, Foxy's POV_

Bonnie and I were shaking in fear after seeing Freddy being taken down and hearing Chica's defeat.

"W-Were next aren't we oh I-I wish C-Chris was here to comfort u-us," Bonnie said crying in fear as I scanned the monitor for the Purple man position he exited the Kitchen and was coming down the east hall.

"Quick Bonnie close the door to the east," I said as Bonnie hit the button we could hear the Purple Man banging on the door then we heard Chris's voice.

"I'm ready, it's time to finish this you sick freak I'm waiting on the stage," Chris said into a megaphone.

"Oh I've been ready for 15 years," Vincent said as he left for the stage we immediately changed the monitor to view Chris.

 _Chris's POV_

"Ah, it's been such a long time since I last saw you," Vincent said as he stepped into the Dining area.

"It has are you ready to face your punishment," I asked him as he laughed.

"Kid I'm not alone I've brought some friends," Vincent said as Phantom version's of some of the animatronics appeared.

"Same here and I've got a new suit too," I said as Kevin and Sarah appeared behind me before hitting me with two orbs of black and white energy and began surging through my body it changed into the form I took in my mind.

" **Ah, this feels good,"** I said, as Vincent looked shocked.

"What is this," Vincent asked in fear and confusion.

" **This is the real me I'm not hiding anything for now and I must thank you because it was your actions that made me into this,"** I said pointing at my body.

"But how that's your soul," Vincent said.

" **It's only a piece of my soul,"** I said smirking, as Vincent grew furious.

"No matter I'll just kill you then all the witnesses will be gone," Vincent said as the Phantoms flew at my shadows and me.

" **Destroy them,"** I said Kevin and Sarah literally started tearing the Phantoms apart.

"So it's just us," Vincent said.

" **For now,"** I said as I flew at him and delivered a devastating uppercut.

"Whoa, you got gud kid," Vincent said rubbing his jaw I didn't even respond instead I began beating him punch after punch and kick after kick until I saw him spit blood from his mouth.

" **You can't even fight without you little knife,"** I said smirking at him.

"You win end it," Vincent said calmly surrendering as his Phantom's disappeared and I returned to my normal form.

"I'm not the one get's to decide that," I said as Sarah and Kevin ripped the suit open and dragged Vincent out of the suit.

"The world will be you're your judge but first what I'm about to do is in the name of my mother," I said as I started beating him up even more.

"ARGHHHHHHHH," Vincent howled in pain before I stopped leaving him a bloody mess.

"Watch him," I said as Kevin and Sarah stood watch over him and I called the police and 30 minutes later I heard the sirens.

"Good they're here," I said as I dragged Vincent outside and gave him to the authorities and Kevin and Sarah gave the police our memory of the incident that happened years ago as extra charges.

"Well thank you for capturing such a sick man," the officer said as I nodded and watched as Vincent was sent away.

"We found Freddy and the others they'll be fine," Foxy said as I entered the building.

"Good I think this was a good night," I said as I sat in the office ready for the night.


End file.
